


go straight

by kaita



Category: Khh, MBA Crew
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, почти спокон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: взрослая жизнь Хёнмёна начинается на последнем году старшей школы (не его), третьем курсе университета (тоже не его) и благодаря длинному языку и бестолковой голове (и хотя бы это – полностью его личная заслуга).
Relationships: Lee Sungjoon | Cova / Park Hyunmyung | Munchman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	go straight

Взрослая жизнь Хёнмёна начинается на последнем году старшей школы. Было бы вообще отлично, если бы это был его последний год в его старшей школе, супермодной, суперпрестижной и супердорогой, после которой только одна дорога - в топ-3 университетов Кореи и светлое безбедное будущее. Но всё счастье опять сваливается на Чжуёна, тянущего учебные процессы с таким же постным лицом, как и наличные из папиного кошелька, а Хёнмён так, на правах друга детства по-прежнему заваливается в гости, периодически караулит у вычурных школьных ворот и вытаскивает вечерами проветрить не в меру умные мозги.  
\- Нельзя столько задротить, - говорит он, наблюдая, как Чжуён расчерчивает тетрадные листы для очередного наглядного конспекта. - У тебя и мозги, наверное, уже в полосочку.  
\- Это клеточка, - машинально поправляет Чжуён. - Иди поспи пока.  
Поспать Хёнмён любит, особенно после рабочих смен. Если быть совсем точным, то взрослая жизнь начинается чуть-чуть пораньше - когда неулыбчивый аджосси, у которого Хёнмён всё детство тырил яблоки и плохо лежащие лепёшки, не всегда успевая сбежать от наказания, берёт бестолкового, теперь уже выше его на три головы, парня на подработку за смешные деньги (зато все мои, скалится Хёнмён, просаживая первую же получку в соседнем магазине на колу и вредную еду для себя и Чжуёна). Справедливое “да ты ж просто ему пригрозил” Хёнмён игнорирует - он очень вежливо попросился в помощники, он так вежливо в жизни ни с кем не разговаривал. Потому что нельзя ничего не делать, а университет ему всё равно не светит, раз даже старшая школа оказалась не по карману. Ну а что нависал при этом над аджосси, как слон над моськой, и суставами немного хрустел, так это от избытка энергии.

Чжуён расталкивает его, когда снаружи уже темно.  
\- Хочешь, оставайся у нас, мать не против, - говорит он, устало растирая глаза.  
\- Ты что! - ужасается Хёнмён. - А вдруг я поумнею и стану таким же задротом, как ты?!  
Лекцию о непередаваемости подобных признаков между гомо сапиенсами воздушным или ещё каким-либо путём он прерывает громким ржачем сразу после слова “гомо”.  
\- Пойдём лучше проветримся, а? - Хёнмён тянется и с некоторым сожалением встаёт с мягкой уютной чжуёновой кровати. Его диван дома раз в пять жёстче и в половину меньше, причём ладно бы только в ширину. - Без всяких там, я помню.  
“Всякое там” это пиво и сигареты, которыми Хёнмён балуется со скуки и когда хватает денег, а Чжуёну попадает даже за то, что рядом постоял. Отметившись родителям, Чжуён прихватывает мобильный и на всякий случай две шапки - весна в разгаре, но ночные заморозки ещё пока никто не отменил.

Район тут отличный, всё чистое, новое - от школ до мусорных урн - и зелени кругом много, будто в парке живёшь, а не в элитном микрорайоне. Сам парк тоже имеется, красивый и большой, и отделяет мир богатых и успешных от мира обычных людей. Временами Хёнмёну хочется плюнуть мимо этих самых урн или написать прямо на асфальте перед каким-нибудь детским садом слово “хуй”, но он напоминает себе, что уже вышел из подобного возраста и что завидовать нехорошо. Вместо этого Хёнмён регулярно пробует на друге все освоенные приёмчики из уличных драк или подсмотренных по телеку боях без правил, рассказывает, как прошёл его день, и обзывает Чжуёна унылым очкариком, потому что ну если ты правда такой, то это ни разу не обзывательство.  
\- А ты тогда качок-переросток, - огрызается Чжуён, без особой, впрочем, обиды. - Сила есть - ума не надо.  
Они сворачивают к парку, в котором Чжуён традиционно разноется, что устал и хватит с него физнагрузок, а Хёнмён так же традиционно поскачет по всем свободным дорожкам, избавляясь от остатков энергии, которой в нём дофига и больше.  
\- Цыц, - Хёнмён чуть не скручивает друга в рогалик. - Смотри, кто-то играет так поздно?  
Местной спортплощадке позавидовала бы и олимпийская деревня, благо что тут есть и поле для мини-футбола, и миллион всяких тренажёров, и беговой трек по периметру, и настольный теннис и куча прочей ерунды. Со стороны площадки для стритбола раздаются глухие удары мяча, это почти в двенадцать-то ночи.  
\- Лохи какие-то, - выносит вердикт Хёнмён, понаблюдав пару минут. - Ни разу не забросили.  
Чжуён шикает на него быть потише и повежливей. В конце концов, парней там играет четверо и все выглядят вполне внушительно, а тут один только бестолковый идиот и сам Чжуён, у которого с физкультурой очень высокие и натянутые отношения.  
\- Смотри, опять промазал! - Хёнмён пихает его в бок. - Отстой.  
В момент, когда он открывает рот для следующего комментария в духе “шли бы отсюда эти лузеры”, мяч влетает в сетку прямо перед его лицом - так неожиданно и так быстро, что у Хёнмёна срабатывает защитный рефлекс и он отпрыгивает назад в стойку, выставляя перед собой кулаки на уровне глаз. Парни на площадке одновременно ржут и одобрительно кивают.  
\- Ой, - говорит самый мелкий из них, - опять промазал. Случайно.  
Пока он подходит забрать мяч, Хёнмён пытается взглядом просверлить в нём дыру в поисках злого умысла, но находит только усмешку в уголках глаз.  
\- Слушай, пойдём, а? - Чжуён поправляет очки и со вздохом нажимает Хёнмёну на плечи, чтобы опустил уже руки. - Может, оно и правда случайно.  
\- Да, может, - нехотя соглашается Хёнмён. - У такого лошары хороший бросок всё равно никогда не получится.  
Теперь уже ржут все четверо - мелкий аж до слёз. Хёнмёну жизненно необходимо с ним разобраться, но на часах уже за полночь, аджосси ждёт в пять утра, а Чжуёну вообще вставать на уроки. Обернувшись напоследок, Хёнмён видит, как эти дебилы так и продолжают ржать, и думает, что они подозрительно укуренные и наверняка из какого-нибудь Пусана с этим его дебильным акцентом.

Утром, таская ящики с овощами и мусорные пакеты, Хёнмён чувствует себя разбитым и невыспавшимся. Аджосси покрикивает на него, чтобы не копался и смотрел под ноги, Хёнмён огрызается, что и без всяких стариканов знает, что и как делать. В конце концов, эта работа как раз по нему - сплошная сила и никакого мыслительного процесса. Иногда бывает, что аджосси зовёт его поработать в крохотном зале при магазине - он делает рамён и самые классные бань бао на весь Сеул (и это одна из причин, почему Хёнмёна с детства тянет в это не самое чистое и не самое презентабельное место). Расставить ровно три покосившихся пластиковых стола, убрать мусор, вывести надравшегося сверх меры клиента - Хёнмён всё ещё тупая сила и отлично умеет приводить мирных, в общем-то, алкашей в чувство. И Хёнмёну это всё нравится, по крайней мере, он полезен и не проводит свои дни как какой-нибудь безнадёжный торчок или отаку со сложностями в социализации. Единственная социальная сложность Хёнмёна - девочки - но однажды он научится разговаривать с ними, не краснея и не выдавая глупость за глупостью в режиме нон-стоп. Хёнмён в это верит.

К тому времени, как солнце окончательно встаёт над городом, Хёнмён приходит в себя, но так оглушительно зевает, что получает внеплановый растворимый кофе в довесок к своей порции лапши за работу. Аджосси, не выдержав этого - зевает Хёнмён от души, так, что гланды видно - зрелища, отпускает его домой, всё равно посреди недели клиентов немного. Хёнмён не уверен, что заснёт, но пользуется добротой и идёт по сонным пока ещё улицам, прикуривая сигарету и чуть ёжась на холодном ветру. 

К площадке ноги его приносят сами, без помощи мозга. Большинство вещей Хёнмён делает без помощи мозга, на инстинкте, но такой подставы от себя не ожидает. Расцветающая буйным цветом зелень позволяет немного слиться с окружающим миром и не так сильно отсвечивать своим озадаченным лицом, хотя Хёнмён всё равно отсвечивает - его не то чтобы уж маленький рост так просто не спрячешь. Недавний мелкий наглец скачет по площадке, умело ведёт мяч, обходит воображаемых противников и уже под самым кольцом, почти его проскочив, изворачивается и забрасывает из-за спины. Хёнмён, не удержавшись, громко говорит “вау”.  
\- Ну а то, - довольно хмыкают у него за спиной. - Рост это ещё не всё.  
Хёнмён только усилием воли не вздрагивает от этих слов. Надо ж было так засмотреться. Эти двое, подкравшиеся незаметно, обходят его - один тоже вовсю зевает, другой натягивает бейсболку ещё ниже на глаза - и присоединяются к мелкому. Теперь их трое, машинально считает Хёнмён, четвёртого где-то потеряли, и у них реально проскакивает акцент в разговоре.  
\- Эй, чудила, - тот, который зевал, машет ему рукой. - Хочешь сыграть?  
\- Я не умею, - неожиданно для себя честно отвечает Хёнмён. Сразу же злится и хмурит брови, ожидая очевидных насмешек, потому что хули тогда тут шататься, если не играешь.  
\- Тут всё просто, - мелкий подбрасывает мяч и Хёнмён снова слегка залипает - так ловко это у него получается. - Заходи, мы не кусаемся.  
Почему-то Хёнмёну кажется, что он ещё сто раз об этом пожалеет (и где, блин, Чжуён, когда его умная голова и хорошо подвешенный язык так нужны), но он скидывает рюкзак около сетки и идёт в очерченный белым полукруг. 

Жалеет Хёнмён практически сразу, в основном потому, что снова облажался. Все трое взмыленных и через раз кроющих матом друг друга парней учатся в университете и самые что ни на есть хёны, это раз, у них по вторникам пары с десяти, поэтому они приходят поиграть сюда ещё и с утра, это два, они все ему нравятся, это три. Чжуён бы сказал, что цифра три вообще магическая, а ещё дураки всё по три раза делают, но он по-прежнему не здесь, а Хёнмён всё ещё пытается отдышаться, хотя как можно было так вымотаться всего за пять минут...  
\- Уу, - мелкий трогает его за бицепс и уважительно свистит. - Плечи огонь.  
\- А пресс ещё пизже, - всё ещё без помощи мозга выдаёт Хёнмён и задирает майку повыше.  
Дружный ржач, в общем-то, даже не очень обидно звучит.

Мелкого зовут Сонджуном и он, по-честному, не то чтобы мелкий - скорее коренастый. Крепкий и подвижный, Хёнмён думает, что тут точно какое-то спортивное прошлое, потому что двое других, даром что лоси повыше самого Хёнмёна, до сих пор пытаются отдышаться. А Сонджун ничего, разве что сопит чуть громче обычного.  
\- Ты закалываешь школу? - спрашивает его любитель зевать во весь рот. У него смешное имя (потому что Икхван - это смешно) и смешные глаза (когда получается их вообще найти на лице).  
\- Я не учусь, - Хёнмён тоже зевает, хотя сколько уже можно-то. - Работаю.  
\- Ого, - почти уважительно говорит любитель бейсболок. У него имя не смешное, скорее, наоборот (потому что дурака Чанджо не назовут) и сам он намного спокойнее любого на километр вокруг, не только своих друзей. - А твой вчерашний друг был похож на школьника.  
\- Он задрот, ему можно, - Хёнмён немного напрягается, ожидая следующих вопросов. - Умный очень.  
\- А ты, значит, не очень? - и вопросы немедленно возникают. - Вся сила в пресс ушла?  
Хёнмёну хочется ему ёбнуть, но никакого злого умысла у Сонджуна в глазах и голосе по-прежнему нет. Только ржёт, как дебил. Заразительно.  
\- Ну, не вся, - нерешительно говорит Хёнмён и краснеет под оглушительный смех. - Да пошли вы.  
Сонджун догоняет его на выходе с площадки, с улыбкой суёт в руки бутылку воды и зовёт приходить ещё.

Хёнмён не замечает, как пролетает апрель, а за ним и май, принося за собой лето, жару и ощущение свободы и всесильности - Хёнмёну кажется, что он может всё и ещё немного больше, у него внутри тоже жарко и много-много всего, чего не забьёшь пивом вечером и сигаретой перед сном. Даже старик на работе замечает в нём перемены и мимоходом интересуется, что такого случилось в бесполезной хёнмёновой жизни.  
\- У меня клёвые друзья, - гордо заявляет Хёнмён. - Вообще охуенные, вот правда, дедуль.  
Получает по затылку и таскает коробки и тяжёлые бутыли с водой даже ещё бодрее, чем до этого.

Друзья и правда каких поискать. Чжуён поначалу неприкрыто ревнует - единственный стоящий друг столько лет, а тут появляются какие-то недо-баскетболисты с какого-то заштатного университета - но потом и сам проникается. С Чанджо можно обсудить миллион вещей, так, как он, никто Чжуёна в жизни не слушал. Икхван, с которым Чанджо с самого детства (и они правда из Пусана, до сих пор ездят туда к родственникам по большим праздникам), слегка походит на дауна в первое время после знакомства, но потом всё-таки сжаливается и включает нормальный режим - Чжуён с облегчением выдыхает, двух даунов в близком кругу он бы не выдержал. Ещё есть Минсок, высокий, как модель, и такой же красивый; и Ёнсо, не расстающийся с наушниками и сигаретой; и Сэмин, который всегда в движении и всегда немного неуклюжий. Их вообще очень много, Хёнмён, когда начинает всех перечислять после того памятного утра, то сбивается сразу после Сонджуна. Начинает заново, опять сбивается, психует и временно вычёркивает этого дурацкого хёна из списка, который нужно озвучить Чжуёну.  
\- Могу ли я предположить, что... - Чжуён многозначительно замолкает.  
\- Что? - непонимающе моргает Хёнмён. - Кстати, у Икхван-хёна такая клёвая подружка, я чуть не помер от зависти.  
Чжуён решает не уточнять, потому что мало ли, может, показалось.

\- Фол! Фол, хён! - орёт Хёнмён, обиженно потирая отбитую задницу.  
\- Я тебя даже не трогал, ещё чего, - ржёт Сонджун и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь встать. - Не тормози в следующий раз.  
Хёнмён всё равно уверен, что это фол, причём намеренный - спина до сих пор горит там, где к ней прижималось, пусть и всего несколько секунд, чужое тело, но Чжуён вместо судейства сидит носом в учебник, а от других гиен сочувствия не дождёшься, они всё равно всегда сначала за своих и только потом за Хёнмёна. Даже Чанджо, лениво наблюдающий за игрой со стороны, только усмехается и пожимает плечами - не было фола, упс. Зато, утешает себя Хёнмён, наконец-то стало получаться забрасывать мяч хотя бы рядом с корзиной.  
\- Закрывай его, - ругается Минсок, с которым Хёнмён сегодня играет в паре против Сонджуна с Икхваном, - а не пялься, бестолочь.  
\- Я не пялюсь, - оправдывается Хёнмён, - было бы на что!  
Вот когда за их играми наблюдают девчонки, гуляющие в парке, тогда Хёнмён пялится. Когда икхванова подружка, тоненькая и оглушительно красивая японка, приходит поболеть за своего оппу, тогда тоже пялится. Когда к Сэмину приезжает сводная сестра - аж из Пекина и точно с такими же дредами, как у старшего брата - и тогда Хёнмён пялится. А на Сонджуна - не пялится.  
\- Оп, - Сонджун подныривает ему под руку, выбивает мяч и легко забрасывает двухочковый от края площадки. - Всё, на сегодня хватит, нам пора.  
Минсок снова начинает бубнить, но под укоризненным взглядом Чанджо успокаивается и подмигивает Хёнмёну.  
\- Ладно, научишься, - и нос задирает, как будто сам всю жизнь играет, а не только пару лет. - Покедова.  
\- Увидимся, - кивает Хёнмён. - Сильно не задротствуйте.  
Чжуён, среагировав на знакомое слово, выныривает из учебника с совершенно очумелым взглядом.

Примерно с таким же взглядом Хёнмён иногда просыпается по утрам, понимая, что нормальный, привычный утренний стояк у него очень избирательно реагирует на приходящие в голову мысли и образы. Если подумать про любую из девчонок, встреченных Хёнмёном на улице, в магазине или просто увиденных в кино, - ощущения одни. Отличные, чёткие такие ощущения, что надо быстро передёрнуть и собираться, а то опоздает и аджосси опять будет на него орать. А если подумать про дурацкого хёна, то ощущения начинают плыть, терять резкость и вгонять Хёнмёна в дикое смущение перед самим собой, потому что - он же просто подумал, как они вчера играли, и всё? Просто вспомнил, как Сонджун в прыжке забрасывает мяч? Просто представил, как тот дышит в запарке после двух полноценных таймов? Хотя вот про “дышит” представлять опасно, понимает Хёнмён. Так опасно, что он утыкается лицом в подушку, силясь прогнать эти образы, и дрочит, резче и сильнее сжимая кулак. Одно радует - девчонки всё-таки представляются чаще, с ними хоть какой-то опыт, но был.

Несколько раз Сонджун приходит на его работу. Сначала - случайно, навещая в этом районе одного из своих многочисленных знакомых и заскочив купить свежих овощей и креветок. Хёнмён хлопает ресницами, слегка растерявшись, Сонджун удивлённо смотрит на него чуть ли не минуту, но ему особо некогда и это спасает Хёнмёна от... от чего-то. Потом Сонджун приходит уже намеренно - как-то вечером, когда Хёнмён помогает с тремя столиками и тремя такими же покосившимися клиентами из местных постояльцев.  
\- Здравствуйте, - вежливо здоровается Сонджун с хозяином, прежде чем повернуться к Хёнмёну. - И тебе привет.  
\- А это, хён... а ты тут зачем... в смысле, чего забыл... А! Да за что?! - Хёнмён встряхивается, только когда по заднице прилетает шлепок свёрнутым в жгут полотенцем. - Дедуля, блин! Я его знаю!  
\- Какая разница! - рявкает в ответ аджосси. - Это клиент! Когда ты научишься разговаривать с клиентами правильно!  
Сонджун ржёт, прикрыв рот ладонью, и покупает большую порцию лапши, чтобы съесть её снаружи и не нервировать Хёнмёна ещё больше.  
\- Я не тупой, - заявляет Хёнмён, чуть позже выходя к нему и закуривая. - Просто растерялся.  
\- А я ничего и не говорил, - хмыкает Сонджун. Он абсолютно некрасиво втягивает лапшу в рот и его губы пачкаются в соусе. - Вообще.  
\- Подумал, наверное, - уже потише говорит Хёнмён.  
\- Ты мысли читаешь? - Сонджун заглядывает ему в лицо и глупо лыбится. - Ну-ка прочитай, о чём я сейчас думаю?  
Зависнув на пару секунд, Хёнмён всерьёз пытается понять, о чём. Отвисает, когда Сонджун отбирает у него сигарету и в две затяжки добивает до фильтра.  
\- Я думаю, выдержит ли эта хлипкая конструкция, - он кивает на брезентовый навес, укрывающий столики, алкашей и прилавок в глубине, - если мы придём сюда поесть всей толпой.  
Хёнмён так и не придумывает, что ответить, потому что выкурить вот так одну сигарету считается за непрямой поцелуй или нет? А если сигарета прямо изо рта вынута? А если при этом Сонджун, почти не мигая, смотрел на него?

Они действительно приходят, благо Хёнмён к этому морально готов. Ещё раньше у него хватает наглости попросить номер Сонджуна (и заодно Икхвана, Чанджо, Ёнсо и Минсока, чтобы не сильно выделяться), поэтому после миллионов “вы чё правда завалитесь всей толпой?!” и “хён ну пожалста ну предупреди если пойдёте” Сонджун звонит и обещает, что именно сегодня у Хёнмёна звёздный час.  
\- После шести жди, - смеётся он в трубку. - Захватим Хёкджэ с вокзала и сразу в вашу забегаловку.  
\- Пиздец, - вздыхает Хёнмён. - Ладно.  
Аджосси радуется этой толпе клиентов, как никому в жизни, а те на удивление прилично себя ведут, почти не матерятся и даже Сэмин ничего не роняет, за исключением одного цветочного горшка. Хёкджэ оказывается ещё одним другом всей этой пёстрой компании, он живёт на два континента и немножко выпендривается своим американским акцентом. Чжуён тут же влезает с ним в глубокомысленный разговор, перемежающийся словами типа “когнитивный диссонанс” и “трансферинг”.  
\- Хёкджэ-хён ваш местный задрот? - спрашивает Хёнмён шёпотом у Икхвана.  
Икхван ржёт так, что едва не выблёвывает свой ужин обратно в свою же тарелку.  
\- У нас задротов нет, - отдышавшись, говорит он. - Хотя можешь подкатить к Чанджо с таким вопросом и выслушать монолог про действительно умных людей.  
Лучше не надо, одними губами проговаривает Сонджун.  
\- Пошли покурим, - вслух говорит он и тащит Хёнмёна на улицу. 

Тёплая июльская ночь пахнет цветами и свежим тестом, специями, луком - аджосси делает очередную порцию своих бань бао, специально старается для таких хороших ребят. На перекрёстке мигает светофор и Хёнмён смотрит на бегущего зелёного человечка, чувствуя, как точно так же куда-то убегают его мысли.

\- Хочешь, кое-что покажу? - Сонджун докуривает первым и отправляет окурок в полёт к мусорке. - Всё равно нам тут ещё долго сидеть, возможно, до самого утра.  
\- Мы к часу закрываемся обычно, - Хёнмён запуливает свой окурок следом, но промахивается. - А что покажешь?  
Он не первый раз видит Сонджуна на мотоцикле, но впервые ему протягивают шлем и кивают садиться за спину. Ехать куда-то Хёнмён не собирался, но разве тут откажешься. Держись крепче, доносится до него приглушённым голосом, и Хёнмён послушно кладёт ладони Сонджуну на бока. Щёки заливает краской во внезапном приступе смущения, какое счастье, что это никому не видно. Ветер приятно обдувает открытые руки, дорога не так загружена транспортом, как в часы пик, и Сонджун везёт его куда-то, никому не сказав, и даже мобильник Хёнмёна так и остаётся на столе, рядом с чжуёновым телефоном и чьими-то ключами от дома.

Хёнмёну нравится это ощущение - свободы и дороги, оно тревожно-правильное и оно не требует от него быть кем-то другим, быть социально-значимым или иметь престижные достижения. Сонджун от него тоже ничего такого не требует и временами Хёнмёну кажется, что и смотрит хён на него тоже не совсем уж по-хёнски, но вряд ли такие штуки могут действительно происходить по-настоящему. Мысли опять утекают в никуда и возвращаются в пустую голову, только когда мотоцикл плавно затормаживает.  
\- Приехали, - Сонджун снимает шлем и вытягивает руку с ним в сторону. - Смотри.  
Хёнмён тоже снимает шлем, послушно поворачивает голову и не удерживается от восхищённого “вау”. Город отсюда выглядит небрежной россыпью огней, среди которых угадывается глянцевый отблеск реки. Неоновым морем, немного волшебным, немного пугающим.  
\- Красиво, - почему-то шёпотом говорит Хёнмён.  
\- Ага, - Сонджун кажется задумчивым, - иногда приезжаю сюда, чтобы перевести дух. Даже днём красивый вид.  
В его голосе слышится что-то, что заставляет Хёнмёна перестать пялиться на огни и уставиться в его макушку. Волосы, несколько радикально для обычного студента выкрашенные в красно-желтый, торчат в полном беспорядке, и примерно так же себя ощущает Хёнмён. Он давится словами, когда Сонджун облокачивается на него спиной, и чувствует, как каменеют все мышцы, от груди до плеч и бёдер.  
\- А у меня сегодня день рождения, - когда мозг отключается, включается что-то более примитивное, но зато способное поддержать разговор.  
\- Я знаю, - на этот раз в голосе слышится улыбка. - Чжуён рассказал, мы поэтому и пришли сегодня все, только до поздравлений ещё не разогнались.  
\- А, - но иногда и примитивное не может подобрать слов и тогда Хёнмён вообще не знает, что делать. - Ух ты.  
Спустя минуту он неуверенно сдвигает свои ладони вперёд до тех пор, пока не сцепляет их в замок у Сонджуна на животе. Ему кажется, что он практически умирает, настолько это неловко, непривычно и, ну, парни ведь не должны так делать, даже с друзьями? Сонджун заметно расслабляется, всё ещё ничего не говоря, и постепенно Хёнмён тоже перестаёт загоняться, тем более что сидеть так и правда здорово, если не думать о возможных причинах и следствиях.

Телефон Сонджуна орёт на них кучей пьяных голосов, чтобы немедленно возвращались, что у Чжуёна истерика, потому что “этот идиот может найти проблему даже там, где проблемы нет!”, что аджосси требует своего работника обратно и что вы охренели, уже час прошёл, Сонджун, ты там съел его, что ли. Хёнмёну кажется, что после слова “съел” Сонджун слегка смущается, но он и сам довольно-таки быстро напяливает шлем и ждёт, отвернувшись, пока Сонджун договорит, оденет свой и заведёт мотоцикл. Через пару часов Хёнмён чувствует себя лёгким и пустым, как мыльный пузырь. В нём плещется соджу, потому что ему уже восемнадцать и можно если не всё, то очень многое, уши горят от того, что их подёргал каждый из присутствующих, включая аджосси (“дедуля ну я так тебе верил, а ты” - ноет Хёнмён в процессе), и в кармане тщательно спрятан конверт с подарочными деньгами.  
\- Учитывая, что уже почти двенадцать, мне пора, - Чжуён, как самый младший и самый ответственный, не пьёт. - Я учусь, вообще-то.  
\- Так мы щас проводим! - громогласно заявляет Икхван и икает на весь район. - Дедуля, спасибо этому дому. Обязательно придём ещё!  
Хёнмён не очень помнит, что Икхван говорил ещё и как на это среагировали остальные, помнит только ладонь Сонджуна, придерживающего его за плечо, и его дурацкий смех. Хотя смех там у всех дурацкий, если уж на то пошло.

На следующий день Хёнмёну хочется никогда не просыпаться, потому что у него впервые в жизни похмелье и это похмелье худшее, какое только могло произойти.  
\- Да не всё так плохо, - голос Чжуёна в телефоне перебивают шумы, характерные для школьных перемен. - Это взрослая жизнь, ты ж сам хотел.  
\- Да всё пиздец какая жопа, - стонет Хёнмён в трубку. - Голова щас ёбу даст, я умираю, Чжуён, я уже умер!  
\- Ты достаёшь меня даже с того света, кошмар, - не проникается ситуацией Чжуён. - Слушай, если у тебя всё, то мне пора.  
\- Не всё, - снова стонет Хёнмён и к сушняку в горле добавляется пожар во всём остальном теле.  
\- Ну что ещё? - со вздохом спрашивает Чжуён. - У меня до конца перемены полминуты, давай рожай быстрее.  
Да лучше бы реально родил, думает Хёнмён. Или реально умер. Фантазии катастрофически не хватает.  
\- Я его поцеловал, - боже, ну наверняка же можно как-то безболезненно перестать быть. - Вчера. Вроде бы.  
\- Вроде бы? - переспрашивает Чжуён. - Ладно то, что ты пидр, но ты пидр, который даже не помнит ничего?  
Хёнмён краснеет, хотя один в квартире - мать давно на работе, окна задёрнуты шторами, стыдиться некого, кроме самого себя. Судя по тому, что Чжуён спокойно относится к факту целования парня парнем и не уточняет, кого именно он поцеловал, его стыдиться тоже особо ни к чему.  
\- Я помню, - умереть всё ещё хочется, но уже не так сильно. - Но не всё.  
\- У тебя куча времени, чтобы перестать тупить, - Чжуён куда-то идёт, едва слышно отстукивая каблуками ботинок по полу. - А у меня сраный тест по сраной биологии, так что всё, до завтра.  
До завтра, соглашается Хёнмён и валится обратно лицом в подушку.

Он правда Сонджуна поцеловал. Тот проявил сознательность, почти не пил, довёз до дома (Хёнмён в упор не помнит, как объяснял дорогу), не позволял себе лишнего, а Хёнмён его - поцеловал. Просто ухватил ладонями за щёки, притянул к себе и сделал это. Более тупого способа и не придумаешь. Внутри от медленно проступающих воспоминаний скручивается отдельная пружина и концентрируется в животе. Сонджун ему не ответил, но и не оттолкнул. Возможно, он тоже был бы не против, если бы - что? Если бы Хёнмён был не таким пьяным? Если бы Хёнмён был не таким идиотом? Если бы это был не Хёнмён?  
\- Ебанина, - ноет Хёнмён в подушку. - Е. Ба. Ни. На.  
Он щёлкает пультом, но в телевизоре сплошь серьёзные лица с умными разговорами о политике и финансах. Тоже можно пофантазировать, но сейчас требуется что-то другое, попроще. Тянется к телефону, чтобы открыть ютуб и полюбоваться на Рэд Вельвет или Чонху, серьёзно, даже нарисованная Мацумото-сэмпай сейчас была бы актуальна как никогда. Вместо всего этого палец соскальзывает на папку с фотографиями и последняя там как раз со вчерашнего гуляния. Её сделал Чжуён или кто-то ещё, но точно не Хёнмён - потому что он в центре кадра, уже поплывший, рот до ушей и дурацкий колпак на голове, и точно не Сонджун - потому что он сидит чуть в стороне и смотрит на него, подперев щеку кулаком и едва заметно улыбаясь. Если представить, что он мог бы вот так смотреть Хёнмёну в глаза, чтобы потом придвинуться поближе, приобнять его, сказать своим дурацким голосом что-нибудь очень личное... Хёнмён зажмуривается и лезет другой рукой в штаны. Фантазия у него не богатая, но и того, что есть, хватает.

\- Ты ему не звонил? - Чжуён делает километровое домашнее задание уже несколько часов.  
\- Не-а, - поэтому Хёнмён рубится на его компьютере в шутер, название которого забыл сразу же, как загрузил.  
\- А он тебе? - домашка ничуть не мешает здоровому любопытству.  
\- Не-а, - автоматная очередь отражает это “не-а” словно эхо.  
Несколько минут в комнате слышно только стрельбу и размеренное черкание ручкой по бумаге.  
\- Возможно, хён даёт тебе время подумать, - размышляет вслух Чжуён. - Или, что тоже немаловероятно, вы оба тупые.  
\- Хён не тупой, - тут же реагирует Хёнмён и спотыкается о какую-то преграду. - Блять. Ну блять, всё, меня убили!  
Он бесится, машет руками и разбивает чжуёновы очки.  
\- Ну и конечно, надо отомстить моим очкам! - бесится уже Чжуён. - Вали отсюда. На пол вали! Вообще вали, у меня контрольная в понедельник, а ты отвлекаешь!  
Да и пожалуйста, снова бесится Хёнмён, задрот задротский, чтоб тебя пересдавать заставили.

Он идёт через парк, потому что это самая короткая дорога и потому что ноги сами ведут по аллеям, мимо беговых дорожек и гуляющих парочек, мимо дурацких мелких собак и их важных владельцев, размахивающих зонтами и то и дело поглядывающих вверх - тучи с самого утра угрожают хорошим ливнем, но всё никак не разродятся. Хёнмён уговаривает себя, что он не специально, что наверняка на площадке никого нет (у всей компании сессия и они должны готовиться), что если кто-то и есть, то это будет точно не Сонджун (он избирательно ответственный и наверняка вовсю учится), и вообще Хёнмён даже смотреть в ту сторону не собирается (если только одним глазом). Одного глаза вполне хватает, чтобы разглядеть цветную макушку, вроде бы в единственном числе. Хёнмён слишком долго паникует, что же делать, слишком долго пытается придумать причины за то, чтобы подойти, и против, и отчаянно приходит к выводу, что он просто не слишком умный и это давно уже очевидно всем, а не только ему самому.  
\- Ну и долго ты будешь там стоять? - насмешливо спрашивает Сонджун. - Заходи, сыграем.  
\- Ты не учишься? - спрашивает Хёнмён самый глупый из всех вариантов вопросов, что мог бы спросить.  
\- Ещё завтра целый день, успею подготовиться, - Сонджун подбрасывает мяч и пожимает плечами. На нём серая от пота майка-алкоголичка, Хёнмён откровенно залипает на движениях и открытых участках тела. - Ну давай, не жмись.  
Звучит двусмысленно. Хёнмён ловит мяч и решительно ступает вперёд.

Сначала за ними наблюдают, кто-то даже подбадривает и болеет то за одного, то за другого, но на улице уже совсем темнеет, народ разбредается по компаниям и кафе, школьники устало плетутся домой, студенты не менее устало тащатся на вечерние и ночные подработки. Счёт девятнадцать против пятнадцати в пользу Сонджуна и играть с ним один на один с какой-то стороны намного легче - не нужно отвлекаться на ещё двоих игроков, так и норовящих отобрать мяч, уворачиваться и выслушивать всякие замечания. С другой стороны, Хёнмён понимает, что смотрит на него не только потому, что иначе нельзя, но и потому, что не видел почти неделю, забыл и отвык. Не то чтобы они раньше много времени именно вдвоём проводили, но всё-таки.  
\- Оп! - довольно восклицает Сонджун, красиво забивая два последних очка. - Готово!  
\- Да подумаешь, - Хёнмён, чуть запыхавшись, подхватывает отскочивший мяч. - Ещё пару месяцев и я выиграю.  
\- Твоими темпами понадобится пара лет, а не месяцев, - Сонджун ловко выбивает мяч у него из рук. - Весь ум-то куда ушёл? Прааавильно.  
\- Да хён! - возмущается Хёнмён.  
\- Ты проставляешься, - ржёт хён, убирает мяч в свой рюкзак и допивает остатки воды. - И ты почему не на своей подработке?  
Соскучился, мрачно думает Хёнмён, мысленно прикидывая наличность. Он, вообще-то, не уверен, что они играли на что-то, кроме интереса, но Сонджун, хоть и дурацкий хён, обманывать его не станет. Наверное.

Они выходят из парка и Хёнмён по привычке сворачивает в сторону своего района, покупает пиво в первом же ларьке - и себе и Сонджуну, Сонджун делится с ним сигаретой, и в целом это похоже на долгожданное перемирие после непонятно каких боёв. За себя Хёнмён может сказать, что его бои были с совестью и попытками разобраться, чего же он хочет. За Сонджуна думать опасно, особенно такими ненадёжными мозгами, поэтому Хёнмён снова грузится - как бы спросить, что там у хёна происходило и происходит, и что он думает насчёт деньрожденных хёнмёновых проёбов, и что он вообще насчёт всего вот _такого_ думает.  
\- Я прям вижу твои мысли, - снова ржёт Сонджун. - Алло, прекращай.  
Он стучит ему по макушке, для чего приходится конкретно так задрать руку вверх.  
\- Ну ты считаешь меня тупым,- обиженно огрызается Хёнмён.  
Рука опять возвращается на его макушку, но не болючим тычком, а чуть прижимая, будто большого и совсем не страшного кота.  
\- Я не считаю тебя тупым, - хотя бы и правда больше не ржёт. - Я считаю тебя смешным и, ну... милым?  
\- Милым, - фыркает Хёнмён. - Охуеть. Я милый. Ну то есть, спасибо.  
\- Пожалуйста, - фыркает в ответ Сонджун. - Кстати, ты не думал, чтобы продолжать учиться?  
Хёнмён скисает, потому что тема учёбы для него болезненна как минимум по двум причинам - финансовой и умственной. Стоит ли обсуждать это с Сонджуном, который наверняка спросил просто так, или отмолчаться, или наврать что-нибудь...  
\- Я опять вижу, как ты пытаешься думать, - снова фыркает Сонджун. - Начинаю понимать, почему не пошёл учиться дальше.  
Хёнмён серьёзно собирается отлупить его со всей силой своих бицепсов, трицепсов и прочих прекрасных мышц, но небо наконец-то прорывает и вся скопившаяся за день вода выходит долгожданным ливнем. Приходится оперативно соображать, что делать и куда бежать спасаться.  
\- До меня минут десять, если бегом, - не очень уверенно говорит Хёнмён. Ливень сильный, и прикрыться можно только рюкзаками, благо в них ничего ценного. - Или можно в какой-нибудь магазин зарулить.  
\- Такой сильный не должен, по идее, идти долго, - Сонджун встряхивается, как собака. - Но лучше к тебе тогда, в магазине жрать опять захочется.  
Хёнмён старается не думать, чего лично ему захочется дома.

Добегают за пять - Хёнмён загнанно дышит, Сонджун рядом хватает воздух ртом. Включив свет, Хёнмён тут же об этом жалеет, потому что одежда валяется как попало, пахнет сигаретами, прибирались вообще в прошлом веке, наверное - матери некогда, Хёнмёну не до того. Но Сонджун не обращает на беспорядок никакого внимания. По крайней мере, не больше, чем оно того заслуживает.  
\- Я сейчас найду тебе что-нибудь, - Хёнмён старается не особо пялиться на облепленное мокрой одеждой тело. - Футболку там, такое.  
\- Ага, - кивает Сонджун, - было бы неплохо.  
Чуть отвернувшись, он стягивает майку прямо в прихожей, бросает её на рюкзак и пальцами приглаживает волосы. У него пониже шеи сзади выбита какая-то абракадабра типа-арабским шрифтом, по буквам стекают капли воды, а Хёнмён никак не может проконтролировать свои руки - стирает их, только для того, чтобы с волос тут же накапали новые.  
\- Банка пива не считается за “напился”, правда? - он подходит поближе, но всё ещё не рискует трогать как следует.  
\- Ну, это зависит только от тебя, - хмыкает Сонджун, разворачиваясь. - Боже, да не начинай думать только, пожалуйста, всё хорошо.  
\- Хорошо? - на автомате переспрашивает Хёнмён. Ни его мозг, ни примитивная замена этого мозга уже не особо соображают, что дальше.  
\- Ага, - снова кивает Сонджун. - Вполне.

Ему приходится завести руку Хёнмёну на затылок, чтобы заставить его наклониться, и губы у него тоже мокрые и с привкусом сигарет, но на этот раз Хёнмён всё осознаёт и чувствует в настоящем, как происходящее сейчас, а не постфактум в пьяном дыму и по какой-то прихоти. На полу уже, наверное, целая лужа, машинально думает он, ну и хер с ней. Сонджун давит ему на затылок сильнее, зарывается пальцами в волосы, другой рукой подцепляет футболку и Хёнмён послушно поднимает свои руки вверх. Приходится отлепиться друг от друга.  
\- Смущаешься? - с улыбкой спрашивает Сонджун. - Перестань, ты охуенный.  
\- Не как ты, - бормочет Хёнмён, заливаясь краской.  
\- Ну я-то да, - соглашается Сонджун, проводя пальцем по хёнмёновым кубикам пресса.  
Гордость и личное достижение, между прочим, в лёгкой панике думает Хёнмён и хочет как-то озвучить эту мысль, даже понимая, насколько она тупая и неуместная сейчас.  
\- Я и задницу подкачал уже, - выдаёт он, желая себе просто сдохнуть.  
\- Я заметил, - Сонджун прикусывает губу и опускает руку ниже. - Думаешь, ты один пялишься постоянно?  
Где-то тут Хёнмён окончательно уплывает. Мокрые джинсы липнут к коже, ноги холодит воздухом, его член впервые трогает кто-то другой и делает это так, что хочется, в свою очередь, вцепиться этому другому в шею зубами, облапать тоже везде и тоже так, чтобы ноги подкашивались. Сонджун трётся о его бедро своим стояком, смотрит - как его кулак скользит вверх-вниз, как поджимаются мышцы на животе Хёнмёна, как его забрызгивает вязким белым, потом поднимает взгляд и глаза у него совершенно шальные.  
\- Теперь я, - отдышавшись, говорит Хёнмён. Собственный голос кажется ему немного чужим. - Тебе. Тоже. Сам.  
Сонджун тянется за поцелуем, а Хёнмён тянет его спортивные штаны вниз, чтобы было удобнее.

\- Там реально написано “абракадабра”? - спрашивает он позже, вчитываясь в буквы на сонджуновом загривке. - Сколько тебе было лет, когда ты это набил?  
\- Реально, - сонно соглашается Сонджун. - Не помню. Это важно?  
Хёнмён пожимает плечами. Не важнее, чем то, что Сонджун сидит на его кухне в его трениках с его чашкой горячего кофе и, возможно, останется не только до тех пор, пока сохнет одежда, а вообще до утра.

Когда учебный семестр заканчивается, Чжуён с родителями собирается на Чеджу, отдохнуть и свести мешки из-под глаз. Он не зовёт Хёнмёна с собой, но очевидно не против как его компании, так и поддержать финансово.  
\- Не, у меня работа, - отнекивается Хёнмён. Он снова рубится в шутер, названия которого не помнит, и часть его задницы смешно видно из-под съехавших штанов. - И хён.  
\- И хён, - многозначительно повторяет Чжуён. - Боже, мама, кого мы вырастили.  
\- Кого вы вырастили? - непонимающе оборачивается к нему Хёнмён, пропускает стратегически важного противника и закономерно умирает. - Да блять! Опять!  
Он встаёт со стула, неловко наступает на затёкшую ногу и, чтобы не упасть, упирается ладонью о стол, на котором лежат чжуёновы новые очки. Лежали.  
\- Да блять! - психует Чжуён. - Ну сколько можно-то?!  
\- А я, между прочим, порезался! - не отстаёт от него Хёнмён. - Где у тебя пластыри, неси все сюда.  
\- Скорей бы завтра, - бухтит Чжуён, копаясь в столе в поисках пластырей и йода.  
Тут Хёнмён с ним согласен. Завтра с утра аджосси отпускает его на целую неделю, мать обещает хотя бы иногда приходить с работы домой, а Сонджун берёт два билета до Пусана на день раньше, чем туда завалится вся их большая компания.

Покажу тебе город, пока никто не отвлекает, говорит Сонджун. Море, интересные места, что захочешь. Звучит как свидание, лыбится Хёнмён, и хочет всё.


End file.
